The NIMH has identified as areas of concern (1) a decline in numbers of clinical research applications and (2) a future shortfall in numbers of trained mental health clinical researchers. These concerns are particularly poignant at a time when rapid advances in basic neuroscience and methodology will permit translation of research findings into direct clinical application. The objective of the present proposal is to address these concerns by formalizing and funding an integrated program at New York University to attract, train and retain a select group of psychiatric residents who have identified clinical research as their primary career goal. The planned program will capitalize on the following: (1) existing strengths in medical student training in psychiatry and the neurosciences, (2) existing medical student electives and summer internships in mental health clinical research supported by the Stanley Foundation and by other departmental resources, (3) existing strengths in the Residency Training Program in Psychiatry and the enthusiasm of Residency and Departmental leadership to contribute significant resources and to coordinate these with this training program, (4) an outstanding group of present PGY1 and PGY2 residents with significant clinical research interests, (5) continued and growing strength in the resident applicant pool, and (6) a solid and varied faculty with a commitment and track record of successful clinical research training, excellent physical plant resources and broad research funding, a rich didactic program, and an almost unlimited ethnically and socio- economically diverse clinical population. The NIMH support requested is to fund a year of fully dedicated research time for each of three psychiatry residents to occur in between their PGY2 and PGY3 years. The clinical research training program will in fact begin during the residency recruitment/interviewing stage, and continue through completion of the PGY4 year. This will permit a single year of NIMH support to be leveraged into five years of clinical research training, more than two of which will be devoted to full time research activities. By early in the final training year trainees will be expected to submit applications for peer reviewed funding to support further career development and individual research projects.